Une histoire d'abdos
by Laetyss
Summary: Katsuki rageait, essayant de contenir du mieux qu'il pouvait ses explosions dans ses paumes pour ne pas exploser la tête de ce nerde. Tout cela avait démarré bêtement, une pseudo dispute comme il avait l'habitude de faire, une simple taquinerie de la par du blond qui avait mal tournée. S'il avait su, il n'aurait rien dit...


Voilà une nouvelle OS avec nos cher Katsuki et Izuku, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Il est probable qu'il reste des fautes d'orthographe, désolé d'avance.

Katsuki rageait, essayant de contenir du mieux qu'il pouvait ses explosions dans ses paumes, il n'avait pas envie de refaire une énième fois la pièce. Et puis il était assez grand pour se contenir, il maîtrisait totalement son Alter a présent. Quand il faisait une explosion sur la tête de quelqu'un c'était TOUJOURS fait exprès. Et là, il se retenait de le faire sur la tête de nerde en face de lui.

Pourquoi Deku, SON Deku faisait tout ça? Il n'avait pas le droit de le délaisser de la sorte, c'était totalement injuste.

Tout cela avait démarré bêtement, une pseudo dispute comme il avait l'habitude de faire, une simple taquinerie de la par du blond qui avait mal tournée. S'il avait su, il n'aurait rien dit.

C'était un matin comme un autre, Katsuki et Izuku étaient enlacés dans le lit quand le réveil avait sonné. Le blond s'était fait tirer du lit par l'autre, il avait bu ses deux tasses de café pendant qu'Izuku mangeait des tartine de beurre avec son chocolat chaud. Puis ils étaient allés se préparer, le blond était torse nu quand il avait aperçu le regard du vert mater ses abdos, alors évidemment il l'avait charrié et l'autre avait répondu.

-Laisse tombé le nerde, tu ne seras jamais autant musclé que moi.

Qu'est ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire, il avait oublié a quel point son petit ami pouvais être une vraie tête de cochon obstiné.

Alors, il n'avait pas relevé le "on verra ça" que lui avait lancé Izuku. Ils étaient juste parti au travail, à son agence de super héros pour une journée de patrouille et Izuku en avait fait de même.

Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il retrouva le soir même son compagnon en train de s'entrainer avec diverse machine de sport. D'ailleurs, il ne savait même pas d'où elle sortait toutes ses machines! Izuku lui avait à peine adressé la parole, trop concentré sur ces exercices. Et Katsuki venait de prendre conscience que son petit ami était vraiment un idiot. Pas qu'il ne le savait pas, mais comme on dit l'amour rend aveugle, alors il avait tendance à oublier ce détail. Qui a présent n'en était plus un du tout.

Résultat des courses, cela faisait bientôt deux semaines que le nerde ne faisait rien d'autre que s'entraîner pendant tout son temps hors du boulot.

Le matin il n'y avait plus de petits câlins avant de se lever. Plus de discutions, plus de taquinerie. Le soir il rentrait et passait sa soirée seule pendant qu'Izuku s'entraînait encore, il ne mangeait plus en même temps et plus la même chose et avant de se coucher, plus rien, Izuku à peine dans le matelas s'endormait comme une tombe; plus de caresse, plus de sexe, niet, nada, rien.

Alors, Katsuki commençait à sérieusement saturer, il avait dit ça pour rigoler... bon d'accord il le pensait sérieusement, mais il ne pensait pas que son petit ami le prendrait au mot. Izuku lui manquait, outre le fait que ses deux semaines d'abstinence forcer commençait à l'agacer sérieusement, cette impression de vivre seul lui pesait. Et puis il trouvait ça tellement débile, les entraînements pour devenir un héro avait fait qu'Izuku avait un corps déjà magnifique, il n'avait pas besoin de plus.

Il se demandait quand cette histoire allait enfin se terminer, car ça le soûlait, il allait craquer, pour l'instant il se défoulait sur ses amis ou sur ses collègues. Mais il savait que quand sa limite serait atteinte ce serait Izuku qui prendrait et même s'il savait que le vert savait se défendre il ne voulait pas risquer de le blesser.

En tapant des doigts sur la table, il observait son compagnon en train de faire des tractions, certes la vue n'était pas désagréable, mais trop c'était trop. Et aujourd'hui il aurait l'attention de son petit ami, c'était une promesse et s'il fallait qu'il le ligote pour qu'il arrête son idée débile il le ferait. Bon il lui faudrait des chaînes incassables car avec le one for all il fallait quelque chose de costaud.

Décidément Entre ses explosions et la force surhumaine d'Izuku leur appartement en voyait de toutes les couleurs.

Agacé il se leva, faisant tomber la chaise brusquement et parti dans la chambre, il se déshabilla entièrement et se posa sur le lit, zapant pour trouver un bon programme.

Il prit un pose décontracté, les jambes légèrement écarté, le dos appuyer contre la tête du lit.

Il ne faisait que presque jamais ça, (traîner nu dans l'appartement) alors il espérait bien avoir une réaction d'Izuku, ou au moins que celui-ci comprenne que quelque chose clochait. Et puis si ça pouvait entrainer une partie de jambe en l'aire il ne dirait pas non. Il voulait retrouver son Deku.

Quand ce dernier rentra, Katsuki le vis le fixer comme bloquer quelque seconde, sans bouger. Le blond fit comme si de rien était, sentant le regard de l'autre que lui, le détaillant. Il sentit sa température augmentée, cela faisait longtemps que le vert ne l'avait plus regarder de la sorte. Puis Izuku parti, détournant les yeux, il alla dans la de bain adjacent, et de ce qu'entendis le blond, prit une longue douche. Quand il revient, il se posa et s'endormit en à peine quelques minutes, sans un seul regard pour le blond.

Katsuki ne bougea pas tout le long de la douche, et jusqu'à ce qu'Iuku s'endorme, choquer, frustré, se rendant compte qu'Izuku venait délibérément de l'ignore. Il n'avait absolument eu aucune putain de réaction. Rageant il se leva, attrapa un caleçon qu'il enfila et se jeta sur le lit, la tête dans l'oreiller. Son compagnon faisait-il exprès de le mettre en rogne? C'était obligé, car il n'avait pas pu ne pas comprendre. Izuku était idiot mais, pas à ce point.

Sa mâchoire se crispa tendis qu'il réalisa, depuis quand était il subtile? Lui qui forçait toujours dans le tas, qui crachait ses quatre vérités à quiconque, qui ne se gênait pas pour dire que quelque chose ou quelqu'un le faisait chier.

Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Connard de Deku.

Trop concentré à pester et ruminer contre tout et n'importe quoi, il n'entendit pas le léger rire de son compagnon qui était sensé "dormir" à coter de lui.

... ... ... ...

Le lendemain matin, Katsuki se réveilla de très mauvaise humeur. Il n'avait presque pas dormi de la nuit, beaucoup trop énervé et il était épuisé. C'est donc sans ménagement qu'il fit exploser sont téléphone quand celui-ci sonna l'heure du réveille. Habituellement il se serait inquiétée de réveiller Izuku, mais là il s'en foutait totalement, et puis à tous les coups son petit ami était déjà levé.

Il se releva et vis qu'effectivement il était seul dans le lit. Il regarda son téléphone, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas détruit un, enfin si on considérait que deux mois n'était pas beaucoup de temps. Enfin il s'en fichait, il s'en rachèterait un en allant au boulot; et puis toutes ses données étaient enregistrés sur un serveur externe, mesure nécessaire pour ne pas se compliquer la vie.

Assis sur l'îlot de la cuisine en buvant sa deuxième tasse de café, il vit Izuku arriver vers lui, étonné il reposa sa boisson.

-Bonjour, bien dormi?

-hum...

Le petit sourire sur les lèvres de son compagnon l'agacait, il se foutait de sa gueule?

-Tu pourrait m'aider?

-Qu'est ce que tu veux?

-Je veux faire des abdos, et j'ai besoin que tu me tienne les pieds.

Une veine palpa sur le front du blond, encore sa musculation de merde, il lui adressait la parole pour ça?

-Demerde toi tout seul, j'ai pas que ça à faire.

Son ton était moins claquant que ce qu'il aurait voulu. Il tourna le regard et reprit sa tasse pour boire une gorgée.

-mais c'est plus pratique si tu m'aide.

-'Bat les steaks.

-s'il te plait... katchan.

Le ton qu'avait employé Izuku lui fit tourné la tête. Il n'aurait décidément pas dû faire ça. Il ne résistait jamais quand Deku lui faisait CES yeux. Il claqua de la langue et détourna le regard, histoire de montrer qu'il pouvait lui résister. Enfin c'était peine perdu et tous les deux le savaient.

-Tu fait vraiment chier sale nerde!

-Merci.

Content, le vert s'en alla vers son tapis de sport. Katsuki but son café d'une traite et posa la tasse brusquement, la faisant claquer et suivi son compagnon, les sourcils froncés. Izuku allongé lui fit signe de lui tenir les pieds, il s'installa a genou devant lui.

Izuku commença à relever le buste de manière régulière. Le blond lui regardait ailleurs, toujours autant agacé. Le premier contact physique depuis deux semaines était qu'il lui tenait les chevilles... il avait de quoi s'énerver. Alors, il préférait regarder ailleurs, il sentait la sueur de ses mains sur le point d'exploser.

-Katchan?

L'interpeller tourna la tête et resta figer. Une paire de lèvres venait de happer les siennes. Un simple bécot, mais non de dieux il ne s'y attendait pas! Ce n'était pas humain de surprendre les gens comme ça!

Aussi rapidement qu'elles étaient arrivés, elles étaient répartis. L'action se répéta plusieurs fois sans qu'il ne fasse rien. A chaque relevée de buste, Izuku plaquait un bisou sur les lèvres du blond.

-Merci, je dois aller bosser maintenant à ce soir, tu devrais y aller aussi.

Et maintenant c'était Izuku entier qui partait, il l'entendit juste murmurer quelques choses comme "hier" et "allumer". Et il restait planter là. S'il voulait lui faire faire une crise de nerf, il était bien parti ce foutu nerde! Et puis depuis quand il se laissait faire? C'était le monde a l'envers. Les choses allaient redevenir comme avant. Parole de Katuski. Et cette fois si ça fonctionnerait.

... ... ...

Ses collègue était vraiment des abrutis bon à rien et après il s'étonnait tousse qu'il s'énerve contre eux. Ils faisaient plein de connerie -ou c'était leurs simple présence- qui l'énervait davantage, comme s'il n'avait pas sa dose chez lui! Il fallait qu'ils en rajoutent. Le seul qui n'était pas trop un abrutis, Ejiro, lui avait conseillé de prendre son après-midi. Au début il l'avait insulté, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il le fasse. Puis il s'était rendu compte que c'était une bonne idée. Et c'était sous l'oeil étonnée de tous, qu'il avait pris ses affaires pour partir.

Après tout il aurait bien besoin de temps pour préparer son affaire. D'abord, aller dans différents magasins, car il avait besoin de certaines choses bien particulières mais il devait d'abord enlever son costume de héros.

Oh et tant qu'à faire il allait aussi pouvoir profiter de l'absence de son petit ami pour mettre à la benne tous ces appareils de musculation et ces poids, il ne pouvait plus les voir en peinture ces engins.

Et surtout il devait tout finir avant qu'Izuku arrive.

Il passa une langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, impatient.

Le soir, Katsuki était content de lui, il avait eu tout le temps de faire ce qu'il voulait et il avait même eu le temps de prendre une bonne douche pour se décontracté. Il n'attendait plus que l'arrivée de Izuku, assis sur le lit en train de regarder la télé. Les émissions étaient vraiment pourries, mais il n'avait rien trouvé d'autre à faire en attendant.

Quand il entendit la porte du salon s'ouvrir, un fin sourire étire ses lèvres. Il attendit quelque seconde puis il entendit des pas s'approcher rapidement de la chambre.

-Kachan !

La porte s'ouvrit à la voler, le blond porta un regard désinvolte à l'autre, ne cachant pas son sourire.

-Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer où sont mes appareils !

-Je les ai mis à la benne.

-Quoi ! Mais t'es fou, ça vaut cher, ce n'est pas parce qu'on a aucun problème financier qu'on doit jeter l'argent par les fenêtres.

Katsuki se fichait bien de cet argent, c'était le vert qui avait décidé d'acheter ces trucs alors c'est lui qui avait gaspiller de l'argent. Le sourire de Katsuki s'agrandi quand il entendit la porte de refermer. Izuku, intrigué, ne compris pas, puis il vit la boite sur le lit, une boite qu'il ne connaissait pas.

-Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe Kachan ?

-Il se pourrait qu'on soit enfermé dans la chambre.

-Qu'est ce que tu raconte ?

-La porte est verrouillée et les fenêtres aussi, au cas ou l'idée de partir te traverserait l'esprit.

-Une porte ça ce défonce.

-C'est pas toi qui me disais que tu en avais mare de réparer l'appartement ?

Izuku se renfrogné, Katsuki savait qu'il avait gagné, leur appartement avait plusieurs fois fini en lambeau suite à leurs disputes ou des attaques de vilain et le vert en avait mare de voir des entreprises venir tout réparer.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ca ?

Katsuki l'ignora et prit la boite dans ses mains et la tendis a Izuku.

-Cadeau, j'ai fait des courses.

Dubitatif, Izuku prit la boite dans les mains, il l'ouvrit doucement, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre. Katsuki pouffa quand il vit les joue de son copain viré au rouge. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il était ensemble et pourtant Izuku avait toujours été réticents a utilisé des jouets, alors il n'était pas étonné que celui-ci sois gêné devant ses achats de la journée.

-Mais qu'est ce que...

Il fut coupé par les lèvres du blond, ravi de le faire taire par un long baisé passionné. Il s'approcha ensuite l'oreille de l'autre en le tenant fermement pour ne pas qu'il bouge

-Tu m'as cherché, tu m'as trouvé. La nuit va être longue mon amour.

... ... ...

Allongé l'un contre l'autre, ils peinaient à reprendre leur respiration, leur lit était encore a moitié détruit avec la literie a jeté, mais ça, ils en avaient l'habitude à force. En grand sourire s'étirait sur le visage des deux. Katsuki était satisfait, enfin reput, même s'il ne l'avouerait pas, son Deku lui avait vraiment manqué. Il se redressa légèrement pour observer le corps de son petit ami.

-Tu est magnifique.

Ce n'était qu'un murmure et pourtant Izuku l'avais entendu, le faisant sourire davantage. Katsuki avait tendance a ouvrir son cœur plus facilement après avoir fait l'amour et Izuku adorait toujours ces moments. Il se souvenait que c'était à ce moment la qu'il l'avait entendu sire pour la première fois ''je t'aime''.

-Je ne manque pas un peu d'abdos ?

Le taquina-t-il, Katsuki grogna et se laissa retomber sur le corps de son petit ami, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de repenser a ça maintenant.

-Ta gueule.

Il sentit les vibrations du rire d'Izuku contre sa joue. Le vert lui caressa doucement le dos, fatigué. Puis Izuku se releva pour aller chercher une couverture, il savait qu'il dormirait mal sinon.

Après avoir déposé la couverture sur leurs deux corps, il se blottit contre le blond et se laissa aller dans les bras de morphée.

-Il faudra qu'on remette ça... somnola-t-il. Todoroki avait raison, c'est encore mieux quand tu frustres ton partenaire longtemps...

Déjà Izuku dormait alors que cette phrase eu le don de bien réveiller le blond. Il allait tuer cet double face ! Il n'avait pas besoin que cet abruti se mêle de sa vie de couple !

Et non, pas de lemon, j'avou ne pas être à l'aise pour en écrire, désolé.

Un petit avis ? ^^


End file.
